Behined the Glasses
by 123brisakurai
Summary: an innocent chilled at day. a gang fighter at night. Misaki Takahashi live to fight to get all his anger out after his parents death. But after a fight that went wrong making him to loos some of his eyesight and bring his secret out to the light he had to promised not just to his brother but himself that he would never fight again. But he was not planning on meeting Akihiko Usami
1. Chapter 1

**Behind the glasses**

**BY, b.t**

CHAPTER 1

Misaki

7 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, and 12 hours to be exact of how long it has been since Misaki Takahashi has been in a com.

You would say that it's ironic that a 14 years old boy with good grades, small thin body, innocent face, and younger brother of one of the most charming students of the state has been getting in to fights since he has been 10 with _his_ gang! You might say that it's impossible that a kid like him has gotten himself in a hospital with a broken leg, a cut eye, and to be worse, in a com because of a fight he agreed to be in.

Don't judge a book by its cover

It might surprise you what it can contain inside.

The sun was shining brightly, making the flowers of the trees to shake in the morning day. It was summer vacation, and 14 years old Misaki was waking up by the Khalid light of sunrise and the smell of magnolias flowers. He felt heavy and with pain not understanding why or where was he?

"WH-Where am I?"

"Misaki!? O my god, Misaki! DOCTOR, DOCTOR MY BROTHER IT'S WAKING UP! DR. KAMIJO!"

_Brother? Dr. Kamijo? Am I in a hospital? No-no way, have I been found out?_

_Wait, how did I end up here anyway? How long have I been out?_

Just when Misaki asked himself "how?" memories started to flash like a light boll in his head of last night's fight, South vs. West, his gang was winning by number, but unfortunately one of the Southerners attack Misaki behind his back before he even had a chance to detect his attacker. After that everything is bleary and dark.

"Just how did I end up here?"

"Luckily one of your friends brought you here in time."

"Wh-Who's there?"

"Sorry if I startle you Misaki, I'm Dr. Kamiyo."

"Oh"

Misaki tried to sit-up but something was wrong. He couldn't move? And mostly of all, he couldn't see!

"Now, Misaki, I have some questions I want to ask you, if it's ok, Mr. Takahashi?"

"It's ok, what about you Misaki?"

"Eh? Ah, Yea"

_When did he come inside_? _What the hell is going on?_

Dr. Kamiyo gave a soft nod to both brother and grabbed a chair near Misaki's bed. He gave a little sigh of relive when he saw Misaki been healthy and not scared as a lot of his patens have always been after waking up by a long com. then he took out a black pen and put his glasses on and asked-

"Misaki, how old are you?"

"14"

"When's your birthday?"

"December 9"

"Misaki, do you remember what happened the night you were hospitalize?"

"…Yes…"

"Would you like to tell me?"

O shit, Misaki was scared to tell the truth in front of his brother who has been taking care of him since their parent's death. Takahiro had to quit school and his dreams and started to work at the age of 18 to keep Misaki in school, he had a hard time taking care of 8 year old Misaki, but he didn't regret anything the pass years. Not until now, or that's what Misaki thinks. He can't even imagine how disappointed his brother will be; that his younger brother who he had to sacrifice everything, his dreams, his studies, and his life. But it was too late, he had ended up in a hospital (something he has been avoiding) and now he had to say the truth and be responsible of his acts.

"I-I was in a fight"

"Mhm… where you alone or-"

"I was with my _friends_…"

"Ok… This 'friends' and you were fighting with?"

"We fought with… south high"

Dr. Kamiyo just gave a soft, "oh," while his brother was watching with wide eyes every respond his brother said to the Dr.

"Ok… Amm… This is… not your first fight, is it?"

"…No…"

_It sounds like he knows me to well_

"Well I have to say-"

"Can I ask something?"

"Umm, sure, what is it?"

"Why is the light turned off? I can feel the warmth of the sun

So it has to be already morning, right, and… when I heard your voice I wanted to stand up, but my arm didn't respond and neither did my leg, why?

"Oh, ha-ha I was wondering why you hadn't asked about it and, ummm….

Misaki, I will ask you a last thing"

_His trying to avoid my question_

"Why is the light turned off and why can't I move?!"

Misaki demanded once more trying to stand up even if it hurt as if someone was cutting him apart with a knife. But just when he was going to scream again-

"You have a bandage on your eyes and you broke some bones"

Takahiro answer with a calmly but yet sad voice making Misaki feel even more guiltier of what was going on, of what _HE_ had cause. Misaki was his little brother and no one but him should tell him what stage he was right now. Looking how Hurt Misaki looked was braking him from the inside, questioning himself were did he go wrong. Not knowing that Misaki had more to say then just saying he had fought just in _some _fights. A few minutes of silence later he didn't had the guts to say it, so Dr. Kamiyo continue to talk again.

"Misaki, you were hurt worse than what you think.

When you got here you had a broken leg,"

_Shit_

"A broken arm that had to be operated"

_Fuck!_

"And"

_And?!_

"You had a cut in your face that rich your right eye"

"Bullshit!"

"Misaki!"

"I know this is hard for you to understand

But you have to calm down or yo-"

"How can I calm down?!"

Misaki ignored his brother and didn't even let the Dr. to talk. He was to mad and confuse to let him do so. Misaki just didn't get it, he had fought in so many fights like the last one or even worse and always got some little scars or just some hurt muscles, but never EVER had he ended up in so horrible conditions like this time. Just what the hell happen in that fight? Did they keep beating him up even though he passes out? Did they rape him? Who was those "friends" that the Dr. talked about? How did he even know that they were Misaki's friends?

"Misaki you have to calm down or you can hurt your brain!"

Interrupting him of his thoughts Misaki with panted breaths stared at the Dr. in front of him with wide eyes (from inside the bandage). He couldn't even say a word of how surprise the news was.

"W-What do you mean he can hurt his brain?"

Takahiro asked before Misaki could overcome his little shock.

The doctor sighed not wanting to worry the brothers more than what they were. But what could he do? It was his obligation to say the truth to his patients even if it was the smallest of all, but in this occasion it was a giant one.

"Misaki can have a shut down if he makes his body to work… harshly"

Harshly, WTF?

"Misaki you cannot move a lot right now so PLEAS stay calm and steel while I explain, ok?"

"…Ok…"

"And pleas, you too Mr. Takahiro"

"Alright"

Dr. Kamijo gave a soft nod to both brothers of approval, and then he got the papers that had big letters in it saying TAKAHASHI MISAKI and prosed to talk

"Misaki, the operation of your arm and hand was successful. We had to remove 3 bones, 1 in of your arm and two of your hand, because they were totally broken in parts and it was impossible to reunion them so we replaced them with technical bones. I'm not goanna ask you how you got them like that though, so don't worry… Well, your leg was not so savior but you steel need it to rest for 2 more months. And lastly your eye… ummm… you lost it."

"W-WHAT?! I lost my eye!? It has to be a joke!

I could not have lost my EYE!"

Takahiro tried to control his brother but Misaki just couldn't bear with it, he just couldn't! was all this a lesson of life telling him to stop fighting or something, well if it was then it went too far. He wanted to scream to fight again and that this time he will make sure to get _killed_. His brother and the Dr. kept trying to calm him down but how could he, if he just had a replacement of bones, a broken leg (ok, but it was not that Savior) and the worst he had lost his eye! Yea, sure he was going to calm down that easily.

But he did when the Dr. explain (screaming) that he was not blind _and_ that he was able to have another eye that worked as a normal one.

"How?"

Was what all Takahiro could say while still holding in to Misaki making sure he didn't move too much to kill someone or himself.

"The same way it was done in his arm and hand. All this is advance technology and it's a save process as you have weakness in Misakis' operation."

Takahiro hesitated to agree with the operation, it was his little brother who were they talking about; he just couldn't risk his brother in doing such a dangerous operation. But Misaki didn't hesitate at all; he agreed on doing the operation and told Takahiro to not worry about him paying. Misaki had his own money that he has been saving for years to buy a better place to live with his brother. But Takahiro wouldn't catch it, not now that he knew that his little brother was fighting in the streets with _his _gang. Even if it hurt to ask Misaki how he got it, he couldn't just let it go that easily now that he knew what things his little brother did behind his back (I know I'm repeating it too much, sorry). But Misaki didn't miss his brother frowned.

"Sorry brother if I upset you of what I had done all this years behind your back, but this money I promise, I swear I got it clean with my own sweat and strength… You can even ask Mr. Taicho if you don't believe me."

Takahiro felt hurt by his brother's words but Misaki had to get in his shoes, how can he trust him now that he knows he was a delinquent! He looked back to his brother and then to the doctor and gave a heavy sigh and said

"Ok, I will sign the permission, but Misaki before that,"

Takahiro got closer to Misaki and bent down to the level of the bed he was lain on and then he grabbed his little soft hand and said, almost sobbing

"Promise me Misaki that you will stop fighting, please! I don't want to see you like this again. Please, please, please!

Misaki felt hurt by the way he heard his brother talk. No, he felt more hurt knowing that his brother was crying because of him. He felt horrible. He tried and tried to not be a trouble or bother to no one especially to his brother. And now he was doing it, again.

"I… I promise"


	2. Chapter 2

Behind the glasses

CHAPTER 2

Shinobu

It was midnight and young Shinobu was still wide awake looking at the dark night with passion behind the window of the hospital he was staying. He loved the night because it reminded him of those days that his mother was still alive and of those nights she will go outside with him and sing for him, just him alone. His mother had a beauty that it could not be compare to no one, but unfortunately her health was weak, including her pale skin. Making her not to be able to walk under the sunlight and because of this, Shinobu was born at night in a fool moon at her own house.

When been small Shinobu didn't go outside, he prefer to stay inside with his mother making people to think that he was just like his mother, but no. he will never forget the day he first went outside in the light of the sun and saw the beauty for the first time in his short life. And so he started to go to school and actually made friends with other kids, mostly girls because the other boys bullied him by his feminine looks.

But Shinobu never forgot about his mother. Every time he came back from school he went straight to her room and stayed there for the rest of the day and night.

But one day when he was arriving to his house with the hopes of telling his mom that he had A+ in all his grades and she will smile for him and fill proud of him. But instead he found an ambulance in front of his house and saw how they took his mother inside the car, asleep. He was never able to show her his good grades nor was he going to be able to hear her sing again.

A tear fell out of his eyes and didn't bother to brush it off. He was too concentrated in watching the stars.

_BAM! _

He heard the door next door that led to the stares close suddenly making him to jump in surprise

"Who the fuck will be awake at this time…? Oh, right, me"

He heard sounds coming from the stairs that sounded more like a voice, a voice singing. He knew it was a bad idea to see who it was, but his curiosity was so big that he just had to know.

He slowly got off his bed and walk towards his door, and once out of his room he walked towards the door of the stairs and as quiet as he could he opened it slowly making him to be able to hear the voice more clearly and was surprise by a boy sitting down in the second stair with one eye cover, a rap arm, and a broken leg. He looked so hurt physically and mentally, creating his voice to give more emotion to the melody. But what surprise Shinobu the most was the song he was singing

Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies  
And losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
But the silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown  
And finding answers  
Is forgetting all of the questions we call home  
Passing the graves of the unknown

Shinobu knew the song perfectly, it was one of his favorite songs and he knew that not everyone knew about it. Just him and…. And his mother.

As reason clouds my eyes with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight  
A reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
With love gone for so long  
And this day's ending  
Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
Knowing that faith is all I hold

The boy sighs softly and smiled with pleasure and looked up the white roof and closed his eye. And started to sing again but this time his voice became louder and louder.

And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken,  
rejecting your love, without,  
love gone wrong; lifeless words carry on  
But I know, all I know's that the end's beginning  
who I am from the start,  
take me home to my heart  
Let me go and I will run,  
I will not be silent, all this time  
spent in vain; wasted years wasted gain  
All is lost but hope remains and this war's not over  
There's a light, there's a sun  
taking all these shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
and his love will conquer all

And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
rejecting your love, without,  
love gone wrong; lifeless words carry on  
But I know, all I knows that the end's beginning  
who I am from the start,  
take me home to my heart  
Let me go and I will run,  
I will not be silent, all this time  
spent in vain; wasted years wasted gain  
All is lost but hope remains and this war's not over  
There's a light, there's a sun  
taking all these shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
and his love will conquer all

Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight

The boy finished with a soft tone and he looked pleased and tired. Shinobu was so amazed with the boy's voice that he didn't notice that he had sat down close to him, still staring with his big bright gray eyes. The boy turned his head toward Shinobus way and smiled kindly making Shinobu to realize how close he was to the mysterious boy and see his eye that was bright green like the spring causing him to blush a little

"I-I was just…. I heard you and I-I umm"

The boy just kept smiling and turned his whole body towards Shinobu

"Did I wake you up, umm?"

"Shinobu, and no I couldn't sleep and then I heard you"

"Oh, haha, looks like I wasn't the only one that couldn't sleep… I'm Misaki by the way"

"Nice meeting you Misaki"

"Same here… so why are you here, you look fine to me, even with that bandage in your head you look fine"

"I'm okay,; it's just that some months ago I got into…. Some trouble"

"Hmmmm… well as you can tell from my appearance I did as well get in 'some' trouble"

Misaki gave another sweet smile to Shinobu who blushed even more. But yet he couldn't look away from those eyes or eye that enchanted him. So pure, beautiful, with a glimpse of pain and regret. What could this boy have done to be here? What pass could he be hiding behind that smile? So many questions crumble up in Shinobus brain that he didn't hear Misaki calling him

"Hey shinooobuuu~"

"Eh? Oh, umm yea? What is it?"

Misaki chuckle by the reaction of the boy in front of him, he was cute, though he didn't dare to say that to him. He himself didn't like it when his gang members called him cute, pretty, or some feminine way. So why do it to him.

"When did you get here? I mean, like I said before you look fined to me, except for the bandage in your head, so you might be already goanna live the hospital"

"Oh, no… I have been here for 5 and a half months and I still need one more"

"5 Months!? O damn, you had to do something really bad to stay that much time and still look like a new born"

Both guys laugh at Misaki's random comment for some minutes until they heard someone shouting "Shut up!," Making them to laugh even more but more silently. And then Shinobu started to talk again

"I don't think what I did was as bad as whatever you did to end up looking like this! Really, what you did? You look out of a cat fight!"

"Haha yea something like that, but instead of cats they were thirst dogs"

"Seriously?"

"No"

"Oh… then, what happen?"

The atmosphere suddenly became series and quiet between the two guys. But it was a convertible silence. And then Misaki started to explain his story in a short version

"I was indeed in a fight, in a fight I was in charge of, the leader you can call it. More than 100 guys and me were supposed to fight and win, but we lost because of me. I was attack by behind and fall, but even if I was already on the ground they continue beating me up till I passed out. And here you see me now."

Shinobu was astonished at what he had heard. It was short but understandable. And jet he couldn't believe it but at the same time he did because he was in the same boat as him

"When did that happen?"

"ummmm around 8 and half months"

"WHAT!? You have been here for 9 months!"

"uuhh, yea, you can say that, and I still need half more till my leg is completely heal"

"Holly shit! And you said I have been here for too long! How did you survive?"

"I really didn't fill the first 7 months pass, I was in coma"

"Oh, I-I didn't know, sorry I was just-"

"Don't worry about it. Not even I knew I was in a coma. It felt more like a short nap"

"if a short nap for you is half a year I don't want to know what's a full nap,"

"Hahahaha, okay, okay, and what about you?"

"What about me?''

"How did you ended up here? Well, that if you want to tell me"

"Oh, no, it's cool, you told me your story so I'll tell you… Well, just like you I was in a little fight,"

"Little?"

"Okay compared to yours I'm pretty sure mine was smaller, but like I was saying I agree to fight too. The difference of your fight and mine is that I didn't really had a reason to and I was alone

"…How many did you-"

"10 or 15 I didn't really count, I just know they were a lot,"

"And what went wrong?"

"I didn't know it was a trap,"

"A trap!? How?"

"I'm pretty used to getting into random fights with whoever but this people that were from my school had their own reasons,"

"That were?"

"I rejected one of them"

"O damn… so the girl or dude wanted revenge? How's that a trap?"

"Yup, you see the school I _used to go_ is full of rich kids who think they can get whatever they want or whoever they want with their parents money, and well its true in this occasion cuss this guy_ bought _the principle to let them attack me and even… Rape me if they wanted to,"

"The fuck! What school lets that happen!? 'Rape you,'

Like come on! That's too far…!"

"I know, I know, but they didn't rape me, I run away before that happen. I had beat up most of them but like I said, it was a trap, so the remaining just out of no were started to run away and one guy that I thought I had knocked out jump in front of me and heat me on my neck"

"A vital spot"

"Yes, when I woke up I still had my clothes on so they hadn't done anything to me, but then I realize I was tied to a pole with metal chains and I was losing too much blood. I tried to look my surroundings but it was hard with blood on my eyes, I just could hear the sounds of chains and smell metal and gasoline. I was so scared that I could hear the chains on my wrist shaking with my trembling body. and if it wasn't worse enough I heard a similar sound of a saw working. so I-I panic and didn't know what to except to try and pull my hands free of the tight chains. I could heir my bones cracking and fill the pain so intense, but it was my life that was at stake..."

Shinobu started to tremble at the thought of the memory and started to cry quietly while touching his wrist that until now was unknown to Misaki, that they were marked. the long sleeves of the shirt that Shinobu was wearing were covering the ugly truth behind the bandage in Shinobus head. Misaki got closer to Shinobu and hug him carefully like if he was going to chatter in many peace's if he hugged him too tight. for some minutes he let Shinobu cry his pain out and Shinobu was grateful for that. At his home, since a year of his mother death, no one cared about him, his older sister, his fathers wife, his grandparents and his own father. They all ignore him, but when he started to cry his father always came to his room to shut him up with screams telling him to grow up, or insulting him by acting like a girl, and sometimes he even slap him. Everyone knew what his father do to him, and yet no one said or do something to help him. he was alone. His childhood was not one of his favorite memories to remember. At the age of 10, in his beginning of 5th grade, his aunt that was the younger sister of his mother came to visit them once, but for her surprise she caught her seen his father slapping him so hard in the face that you could see blood running down his little mouth. When his aunt saw this she herself punch his father on the face making him fall on his butt and to both Shinubu's and his father surprise she took Shinobu to live with her.

Shinobu thank god for giving him his aunt who was the only living creature that cared about him. But even if he was safe from that abusing family his inter wounds couldn't heal. He felt all kinds of negative fillings growing inside him and the only way he found to heal them was fighting with random people at random places. The years went in a flash without his Aunt finding out of his fights at school and instead giving her good grades in all his classes. everything had a balance, but then, everything got fucked up in just one day and in one fight. And now you see him now at a hospital. The last months his aunt have pass by to see him on how he was doing, but in every visit she never asked him if this fight was his first; even though she had seen his wounds on the back she had thought they were product of his father abuse when he still lived with his father years ago, well not much years ago cuss right now he was 14( 4 years ago)

all those years he had not cried his filling out, not even his aunt, but right now this boy Misaki was hear hugging him with care and gentleness. Like a mother would. Shinobu could tell that Misaki had pass by something similar as him, maybe that's why he felt somewhat free to cry in his shoulder.

some more minutes pass till Shinobu was calm and the only thing was sniffing sound coming out of him.

"better now?'' Misaki asked

"yea, thank you,"

Shinobu slowly separate himself from Misakis arms and rubbed his sore eyes that still had some tears falling down. But by his surprise Misaki stopped him and gave him a tissue,

"If you rub your eyes with your hands you can damage your eyesight''

at the moment Shinobu took the soft tissue of Misakis hand he slightly had contact with the others hand and surprisingly they were as soft as feathers. Misaki catch this sight and question him if something was wrong

"its just that, your hands are so soft that its impossible to believe you know how to fight,"

"oh, hahaha, I use leather gloves when I fight, that might be why I don't have rough hands"

Both boys began talking about their experiences in fighting and exchanging some tips for wining. when they finish talking about that topic they went to talking about their life, which both didn't like the topic but somehow they felt okay talking about it each other. the topics keep changing and sometimes they come back to an old one and start over again. And slowly the forgot the mental pain they were fighting alone all their life's.

This how they pass their nights for the pass month, talking about life and random stuff, until they were charge out of the Hospital, but with different warnings; First Shinobu couldn't be in really hot places because of his head been sensitive and should use some kind of cream for his wounds in his body that were not just in his wrist and he couldn't do sports. For Misaki, he had to wear glasses for his eye which was still being treated and he couldn't get to much light on them because they were sensitive, as well he had to be careful with his arm that was now full of technology because it was 5 times stronger than a normal human arm, and lastly he couldn't do sports either.

But the most important thing for them to be completely heal was that both couldn't get into any fight within two and a half year

* * *

**Note: I'm finally done! I didn't know how to end this chapter so YAY I'm happy! Sorry if I miss spell a word or something, English is not my first language sooooo yea. By the way Misaki & Shinobu wont have nothing romantic going on , they are just really close, goody, besties, frends (you get what I mean). In the next chapter I'll try to put them in High school including Akihiko and the other pairs (like the egoist and Miyagi) I hope you like this chapter and pleas review :D**

**tell me is it good, bad, etc. pleeaaasss XD i'll love you if you do (jk)**

**sorry, I'm a really hyper person hahaha**

**Allrriigghhttyy then, thank you for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**BEHINED THE GLASSES**_

CHAPTER 3

"I'm so tired of wearing this fucking beany!"

"Come on Shinobu, just one more year and its over,"

Shinobu sighed at his friend positive tone as he stood in the middle of their small bathroom looking at his reflection in the mirror. His hair had grown quit long the past year, it already reach his nose and the bottom of his ear, covering his big-rounded gray eyes that would enchant anybody that saw them. Shinobu grabbed the gray hoody that he has been wearing for the past year and gave it a last dirty look before putting it on his head making his bangs to completely cover his whole face, _I really need a haircut, _he thought. And with that in mine, he began to brush his bangs to the side.

"Diner is ready!"

He heard Misaki yell from the kitchen which was as well little. The kitchen, the living room, and their beds were all in the same room, and the bathroom was another room. Yup, that's how small the door rooms of the school were.

"I still don't get why you wanted to live in one of the school dormitory, like I can get a little house so much bigger than this for us you know"

Shinobu said while taking his seat on the table and gave an annoying look at Misaki. Misaki was wearing the same uniform as Shinobu except that he still haven't put on the black shirt living him with just the white T-shirt that had no wrinkles at all, his black pants, and he was wearing his giant glasses that were cover by his long brown bangs. Both teens had changed their appearance for the safety to no one recognizing them from their former lives and especially enemies, and to protect their 'eye' and heads. When Misaki finish poring their food on the table that consists of omelet and rice he proceeds to answer Shinobus question.

"I know but I prefer living here"

"Why? Everyone here makes fun of us and sometimes even throws stuff at us! The only one nice here is Nowaki,"

"That's because his the same as us, he's passing through the same shit we are dealing with and… his kind, good looking, honest, caring-"

"Nice ass, strong arms, sexy, perfect face, kissable-thick lips, long eyelashes, beautiful blue eyes, **gay**, etc."

"I didn't mean it _that _way!"

"Yea, yea, you know it's true,"

"Whatever, and hurry up eating that I need to get more early to class today"

"Your turn to clean the class?"

"Yup"

"Sucks, with whom?"

"…Akihiko Usami"

"Even worse"

"You have no idea"

Both guys started to eat their meal without knowing that this school year was going to change their boring, sucky, bullied life's…Again

* * *

Misaki had gotten an hour before any student could have step into campus, and was receive with pure silence. No throwing papers or any other objects that he was used to been thrown at him in the morning. Everything was completely quiet and he liked it, for once he wanted to be alone in the class without been bullied or having to be careful of his glasses and hoody to not fall off because of a flying object making it to revel his girly face that was ruined by a scar that was right into his right eye. Even though he had the operation and successfully made it alive the doctors couldn't do anything about the scar on his face, they told him that eventually it would fade away, that he just had to be patient. That was a year ago and yet it was still there as clear as the first day, but it wasn't as ugly though.

When he got into his class he knew for sure that his supposedly partner wouldn't be there, it wasn't the first time he had been partner up with the Akihiko guy, and all those times he has never come to help Misaki. He left his backpack and jacket on his desk and began cleaning the bored, the floor, some of the windows and desks too. Misaki really didn't dislike the idea of cleaning the room, he actually likes cleaning. Literally he loves it. But it didn't mean that he would do all the job, he always left something's unclean and erase his name of the bored, living Akihikos name as to saying that he hadn't do nothing and today wasn't the exception.

After finishing his part he gave a glance towards the window, outside were the schools pool was at, he wish he could swim in it at that moment, but he was scared that someone will catch him.

_Its way early in the morning! No one is in school right now! GO!_

He could heir his inner voice talking to him, seducing him to do the wrong. But it was true, it was way too early in the morning, no one would be in school so early, so his brain went '_fuck it'_. He grabbed some pare of water proof pants and walked out of the room and to the schools main door and directly where the giant pool was, it was crystal clear and clean. It was basically inviting Misaki to get in and he was not going to reject the offer. As fast as he could he took off all of his clothes including his glasses, living just his boxers on and with the water proof pants. And with a simple jump he got under the fresh water with a splash. He didn't know how to explain the sensation of been under water, it just made him relax; forget about the world, his problems, his worries, and his pass. It was perfect. He had lost track of time and before he knew it he was been watch from afar by some violet eyes.

* * *

Akihiko Usami was tall, charming, reach, handsome, popular, hot, basically the kind of guy that every one wanted to be and every girls dream boy. He had the perfect life, or so the people said, no one really knew him actually, were he lived, how his parents look, or his daily life. basically they didn't know anything about him but jet they love him and create roomers of the o so great Akihiko Usami.

He hated it

For once he wanted the people to see the pain he was going through, his life wasn't perfect, he had no clue were his mother was or how she looked like, his arrogant-dominant father was always judging him and telling him to be perfect at **_everything_** he did even though his half-brother, Haruhiko, was always perfect just for their father to proof him of been a true Usami and to be the future inheritor of the Usami company. But his father wanted Akihiko to be the true and only heir of the Usami company making Haruhiko to hate his younger brother. Since young Haruhiko always took whatever thing that made Akihiko happy just for his own satisfaction, he even took away the only picture he had of his mother and that's when Akihiko fell into complete depression. His life wasn't perfect at all.

Today he had woken up early then anybody in his house, not even his butler was awake. So he took the opportunity to leaving his house before any new discussion started with his father and half-brother. Today he didn't fill like dealing with their bullshit.

When he arrive to school he ignore all his surroundings and went straight to his lonely class, planning to take a short nap before class started. But in his surprise he found a backpack and a jacket on a desk.

_who would be this early in school?_

Fallowing his curiosity he grabbed the back pack and saw the owners name with big black letters, **MISAKI TAKAHASHI, **the name sounded familiar but jet he couldn't remember who this person was. His thought were interrupted by the sound of water been splashed and that's when he looked out the window and saw someone swimming in the schools pool. He couldn't really see the persons face, but he was pretty sure it was the owner of the backpack, who ells could it be? He was planning on ignoring him and go to sleep, but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of the scene he was watching. The way the boy moved his body under water, was like seen a mermaid dancing with its long tail trying to keep up with the waters rhythm, creating a perfect sensual dance that seduce him to come towards him.

Curiosity got the best of him and without knowing he had jumped out of the window and started to walk as slowly as he could toward the pool. He hide behind a tree knowing that if he was caught by the boy he would scare him away and that's the least he wanted to happen. He was looking at the boy with such a big interest that it could be mistaken by obsession and desire, and yet he couldn't stop seen him swim. he was under a spell. And the spell became more intense when the boy finally got out off the water, reveling his hole body. at first he could just see his back but when he turn Akihiko had a perfect view of the boys front part of his body

_His so, so, so incredibly beautiful! I have never seen such a beauty in my life!_

But when the boy pulled his hair out of his face he was found seen a perfect shape face that had some blush on the cheeks of the former exercise, perfect nose, rosy lips, and big-rounded violet eyes with thick-long eyelashes. But what got Akihikos attention the most was the scar in his right eye,

_how can such a beautiful person have such a big scar on their face? who dare to hurt such a pure creature?_

* * *

Misaki had lost track of time and he knew that if he didn't hurry up he was going to be found out not just without his glasses but nude too! with an un-human speed he took off his water proof pants and put all his clothes on except his glasses and shoos. he first dried his hair properly and when he took of the towel off his head he had a glimpse of someone behind some trees and... he panic. he grabbed his glasses and shoos and run as fast as he could towards his class.

_What am I thinking!? he will know who I'm if I get into the class... right he doesn't know me so, so, so... argh what do I do!?_

He was panicking with each second that pass and still he didn't know were to go to until he remember that he had come with Shinobu

_Shinobu! he will be in the hokey courts... oh pleas be their!_

and as fast as he could he ran to the hokey courts

* * *

Akihiko wanted to stop the boy from running but he incredibly run fast to have short legs. Yet it didn't stop him from running after him, he first check the bathrooms for some reason until he remember that he was in the same class as him. He ran to the classroom were he hope he would found the boy but what he found was two boys that looked kind of...nerdy? seating in the same table were he had found the backpack which was now on one of the guys lap.

"You're Misaki Takahashi?"

He bluntly ask the boy with thick glasses now in front of him, "yes, I'm," he answer while pushing his glasses upwards making him look more geek. Akihiko felt disappointed and somehow he remembered that this boy was always been bullied by others, now he knew why. he asked both boys if they had a boy running without shoos and both of them shook their heads at the same time.

_where could he had run to?_

he left the room without another word and with the goal of finding the mysteries boy that attract his attention.

* * *

When Akihiko left Shinobu smack Misaki's head and demand to know of what had happen

"I went for a swim and I think...he saw me"

"what?! You know its risky for us to be found!"

"I know, I know! It was an accident, I left my guard down for just some minutes, I didn't know he was going to com this early in the morning"

"now what are we goanna do?"

"I don't know, I'll think of something

"He looks like he got a liking to you"

"shut up!"

* * *

**Note: okay, I'm done with this chapter... I didn't fill so energetic today and my mined was with so many ideas but I couldn't put them together as I wanted to. Soooo yea, sorry if is kinda shapy or something. The next chapter I'm goanna explain why its a big deal for Shinobu and Misaki to cover their appearance (its not just because of their pass life)**

**pleas Review :)**

**ps: I think I'm going to fast on making Akihiko to fall in love with Misaki... what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Behind the glasses

Chapter 4

Right now everyone was laughing their asses out, everyone except Misaki who was on the floor with a nosebleed and Shinobu sitting next to him. Misaki was to shock to be embarrassed and to notice his nose bleeding, right now his brain was proceeding what happened few seconds ago. He just remembers telling Shinobu to stop teasing him about what had happened in the morning and then out of nowhere a boll was coming straight to his face with a great speed and then everything he felt was the impact on his nose. And now he was on the floor with his hand on his bleeding nose and checking if his glasses didn't break, luckily they didn't.

Shinobu was furious not just because they had heat his best friend in the face but because the teacher was laughing too! Instead of telling Misaki to go to the nurse and ask who did it because it was obvious that that throw was on purpose and that Sumi Keichi, the one that had the boll last, was the one who threw it. Shinobu did not lack the desire to smash Sumi's face against the floor and he would had if it wasn't that at that moment Nowaki came in the Gym class with some papers in his hands making Shinobu to calmed down but clearly Nowaki was starting to heat up. He started to run towards the two in the floor, forgetting completely why he was there in the first place. When he got to where Shinobu and Misaki were he grabbed Misakis face with his big warm hands that made Misaki shiver a little and blush when he saw the enchanting blue eyes of his

"Who did this to you?"

Nowaki asked with a harsh tone that was heard by everyone in the room making them to stop laughing and look away like if they weren't laughing seconds ago. Shinobu was about to answer his question but the teacher, who was a chubby man barley in his 40's and ugly, interrupt him with a last lough,

"It was an accident; no one saw who did it right?"

Everyone shook their heads

"Liars!"

Shinobu screamed

"Shinobu you were in the corner so you wouldn't really know who threw the ball and mostly with all that hair covering your face! So please don't accuse anyone"

"Ha! Puh-lease, you were right next to Sumi when he threw the ball directly at Misaki and you were even laughing when his nose started to bleed!"

"You have no right to-"

"Actually Mr. Soto"

Nowaki interrupt the teacher while lifting up Misaki with elegance and making sure he didn't hurt him while doing it, he looked at the teacher with anger in his eyes that had turned dark blue and prosed to say,

"Shinobu has every right to accuse you and Sumi-san because it isn't the first time, and I'm pretty sure the last, that you have left your students to bully Misaki and Shinobu, and Sumi-san has been bulling Misaki for a long time now, AND that reminds me that the principal told me to give you these papers,"

Nowaki walked to the teacher with Misaki in his arms (who had passed out a long time ago) and gave him the papers that clearly the teacher knew, by his expression, that he was been fired,

"What's the meaning of this?!"

"You tell me, I'm just here to give you this and to take Misaki to the nurse so if you excuse me,"

And with any more to say, Nowaki left the Gym class with Misaki in in his arms and Shinobu following behind.

* * *

"_Poor kids"_

"_A kid taking care of another kid_"

_**SHUT UP!**_

"_Who would take care of them?"_

"So_ young, I feel bad for them"_

Mis-

_**I DON'T NEED YOUR SIMPATHY!**_

"_A kid taking care of another kid"_

"_I feel bad for them"_

-aki

_**SHUUTT UUPP!**_

"_Good luck"_

"_Orphans"_

_**Ahhhh!**_

_MISAKI!_

Misaki jolt upright in bed, gasping, and slightly adjusting his eyesight to the light of the room. _It was just a dream, _he thought.

"Are you okay?"

He spin his head to the right and saw Shinobu staring right at him with worry eyes and he could swear that he was about to cry,

"What..? Oh, yea I'm fine"

"I don't think you are you're sweating as if you had run a marathon"

Shinobu didn't get an answer, or a comment from Misaki, he was completely silent… And he knew what it meant.

"You remember something didn't you?"

Yes, he had remembered his parent's funeral, not one of his favorite moments in family. _"So young, I feel bad for them," _those comments, faces, and expressions… He hated them all. A bunch of different people attended his parent's funeral and many of them he didn't know; Reporters, singers, actors all does kind of extravagant people that knew his parents of their work as singers. Misaki's Mom was top singer at that time and dancer too, while his father was a famous writer of Songs and a great singer too, but he always prefer writing the lyrics, especially for his mother. When his parents death was announced it was a lost for many people, but for Misaki and his brother, it was a tragedy.

"What did you remember Misaki?"

"… My parent's funeral…"

Silence again. Shinobu didn't have to ask further more about Misaki's dream; he had already heard it thousands of time when he sleeps over at Misaki's house. He even cried once. But not of sadness, but of anger, he was sad of what happened to Misaki's parents but it didn't meant that he had to blame himself of what had happen, "_It's not your fault!" _he had scream at him once, with tears in his eyes and his knuckles bleeding by the punch he gave to the wall by how mad he was, but yet Misaki just gave him a sad smile… Like always.

"Where's Nowaki?"

Misaki asked changing the topic while removing himself out of the bed and slightly got a glimpse of himself in a mirror that was stick to a wall not so far from him. He could see that he wasn't wearing his glasses, that he had a tissue inside his nose with still some blood on, and that his hair was a mess, but he wasn't looking at any of that really, he was looking at his scar, the mark that will always be with him remembering the wrong path he had taken once and hopefully to never take it again…Hopefully.

"He went back to class a long time ago,"

"How much time was I passed out…? When did I pass out anyway?"

"The rest of P.E and second period, its lunch already,"

"You're joking?"

"No joke bro"

_Bro? The fuck? Since when does he call me 'bro'?_

Misaki looked at Shinobu with some creepy eyes that said, "The fuck?" and Shinobu was very aware of it, "I'm just joking with ya, don't get all scared," he gave Misaki a bread, a juice and his glasses and smiled at him

"Hurry up and eat that or you will make us both be late to class"

"You ditch second period? For me?"

"Don't get to exited"

"Awww, I didn't know you love me that much darling"

"Shut up"

"Don't worry I love you to hun, no need to blush"

"Eat already!"

Misaki lough for some minutes before eating his bread and thought how good it was to have Shinobu as his best friend.

* * *

When Misaki got into his class, Art History, he was receive with a lot of stares of his classmates and teacher and some giggles from the girls.

"Did the period of your nose already stop? Ha! That was quit fast,"

Laughter surrounded the whole class after the comment a girl with blond hair said, she looked like a complete beatch with her mini skirt giving a good view of her pink panties, her white shirt that didn't even cover her pink bra, and her makeup, oh god! _She looks like a prostitute clown, _He thought. This was not a really good way to start class. He took his assign seat in the way back of the class, next to a window that chows the football courts and next to him was an empty seat, no one wanted to seat next to the _weirdo._

The teacher continued teaching the class but no one was putting attention and he knew that very well. Second later he got tired of it and gave an announcement about a carnival coming up. This attracted the attention of everyone, except Misaki's.

"This year the theme will be 'the old Japan,' the rest such as the food, the stalls or 'restaurants' will be decide it by the classes and there will be a costume party in the evening,"

Everyone begun to cheer and scream of excitement. It had been a long time since the school threw a party, especially a 'costume party.' Everyone was already talking about their plans for that day, what they're goanna do, how they are goanna come, what costume they will wear, or with who they will invite. But Misaki was deep in his thoughts, worry and scare about Shinobu. Before they had left the infirmary Shinobu told him something… Impossible.

**Flashback**

"_Misaki don't wait for me after school, okay?"_

"_What? Why?"_

_Shinobu looked down at his shoes and Misaki could clearly see a blush starting to form in Shinobus face, this wasn't good,_

"_I-I'm going to confess to someone,"_

"_You WHAT!?"_

"_Confess… My love,"_

"_You're joking!"_

"_No"_

_Misaki stared at Shinobu for some seconds after realizing who he was talking about, who Shinobu was about to confess too, his longtime crush,_

"_Is it Miyagi You?"_

_Shinobu just nod his head, like a kid accepting the blame of his wrong actions_

"_Why? You are just goanna get yourself hurt,"_

"_I need to get it out of my system,"_

"_Shinobu this-"_

"_Just let me do it! I know he will not accept to go out with someone like me, okay?!"_

"_I don't mean it like that!"_

_Misaki grabbed Shinobu by the shoulders and hugged him, he hated fighting with him but sometimes Shinobu say the craziest shit ever! He was just worried that his best friend was going to get hurt by a man that was not homosexual like him… Like them,_

"_You are really cute Shinobu and I know you hated when someone calls you like that but listen… If it wasn't because of that beanie, your long hair in your face and the way you are dress right now, you will have any man and women kissing your shoes right now. You're cute and handsome, don't let no one tell you difference! But you have to understand that I don't want you, my best friend, to get hurt by a man that doesn't see through this entire getup. You deserve better than that!"_

_Shinobu hugged Misaki tighter and thanked him by the sweet and caring words, but his mind and heart were already ready and determine to do what he had planned and he wasn't goanna stop. After their little argument Shinobu had left Misaki in front of his class and left to his with all the determination to confess to Miyagi._

**End of Flashback**

Misaki sighed and thought of how bad Shinobus idea whas, _I hope Miyagi-sempai won't hurt him to much or I will- _

Misaki's thoughts were interrupt by some fingers snapping in front of him, bringing him back to reality, "Takahashi," He looked up from the fingers to meet the person he wanted to see less at that moment, "The teacher just said we have to work together to plan the Music for our class, didn't you just heir?"

Akihiko Usami said…

* * *

**Note**: **not a really good ending for a chapter I know :(**

**-sigh- I was suppose to update yesterday but HAY at least I updated :/**

**lucky me I had internet today, yay**

**well then, pleas review **

**tell me how my story is going, do I have to change something? are you confuse? is it getting borring? tell me pleassss**

**review review Review 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Behind The Glasses

Chapter 5

"_8 years_

_8 years has pass since I last saw you_

_Saw you sleeping in a box_

_Knowing you'll never wake up_

_Looking at faces with water in their eyes_

_Some I knew some I didn't_

_Knowing what was going on_

_Jet I didn't cry_

_Until I left the box_

_Where your 11 year old body was lying inside_

_People wonder why I was leaving _

_Without saying good bye_

_They knew why_

_They just didn't want to see it_

_My inside was yelling_

_My brain not believing_

_My heart broken_

_My world change in one day_

_Since I saw them put your body under grown"_

Silence surrounded the classroom after Nowaki read his poem at loud; you just could heir the teacher's birds singing, singing a sad tune. The teacher stood up of his seat and told Nowaki to seat down not bothering to ask why he wrote his poem. Nowaki didn't really care, it was already too hard for him to wright such thing of his pass, so he was okay to not be ask questions.

"Okay then," the teacher said with a nerves laugh, "that was our last poem for today, so for Homework I want you to write another poem of the life's of Romeo & Juliet and I want you all to-," the bell rang interrupting the teacher and the students run out of the door not wanting to know what else he had to say. Everyone had left, even the teacher, except 3 students; Nowaki, Miyagi, and Riku.

"That was a cool poem Kusama-kun," Miyagi said with a smirked in his face, "sad but cool in its weird way,"

Miyagi Yo, tall, charming, black hair, dark bluish eyes and muscular body was known as the _casa nova _of Shikon High school, supposedly he had fuck every girl in his Middle school and now he was just half way done with the girls in this campus! Or so Nowaki had heard, but who was he to judge a person from some rumors that might be lies… or not.

"Thank you… I think"

Nowaki whisper the last thing not really wanting to be complemented about his poem, his depressing poem of the death of a precious friend who had died years ago, "I mean what I say, okay?" Miyagi continued, "I know the feeling of losing someone really close to you; I know it hurts and it will hurt you forever, as if the memories and filling you had for that person is hunting you… Reminding you to not forget," at this comment Miyagi's smirk faded away and turned to a sad smile as if he was remembering something.

"Miyagi-kun you said you will take me home today," Riku said in Miyagi's ear and pulling his arm close to her big chest, "You promise a night of fun" Her hand started to go south to Miyagi's dick and she put her body even closer to his, "And I can't wait"

"A promise is a promise dear," he said while touching her butt, "but I prefer starting right now,"

"I'm out,"

Nowaki said not wanting to see or hear more then he should. When he stepped out of the class he made sure to close the door behind him and started to walk away not really knowing were to go to, his mind was still remembering scenes of his pass when his friend, Yuu, lived with him in the orphanage he grew up in.

When Nowaki was a new born he was left in front of the Kusama Orphanage, in a stormy day, and without a name. That's why the owner of the orphanage gave him the name "Nowaki" (Typhoon) and his last name after the orphanage itself.

When he started to attend school the parents had always accused him of been bad influence for their kids. That he was a bad kid because he didn't have any parents to correct him. That he was a shameless orphan. And because of all this things the parents said the kids at school started to say to him when no teacher was watching. It made him cry.

_So young I had to deal with those things_

He had bad moments growing up in that orphanage, but his happiest moment was meeting Yuu at the age of 6.

Yuu was a shy little 5 year old girl with pale skein, short black hair like his, and big eyes that strangely weren't just one color, one eye was green while the other one was violet, attracting a lot of people's attention, including his. At first when he tried to approach her she was so shy that she ran away every time even before he could say a word, but one night when he couldn't sleep he got out of his room (knowing that he could get in trouble by doing so) he walked to the playground that was outside the orphanage and that's when he saw Yuu seating on a rock by herself and she was obviously cold by how hard she shivered. Without hesitating he had sat next to her as quit as he could to not scare her away and without thinking he put his giant jacket around her. Surprisingly Yuu didn't get scared when he put the jacket around her, making him to hope that maybe she wasn't scared of him anymore,

"Why are you nice to me?"

That was the first time he had heard her sweet and low voice… It was such an angelic voice

"Why not?"

He simply answer with a smile in his face

"Because I'm weird and ugly"

"What? That's not true, you are really pretty and yea you might be shy but that doesn't make you 'weird'"

"But the other kids of the orphanage I used to live always told me that I was ugly because of my eyes and weird because I prefer reading then playing their dome games!

"So? I bet they were joules because they don't have your beautiful eyes and that you are smarter and more mature then them,"

"I don't think so"

"Look at me Yuu-chan"

He grabbed her tiny face with his warm hands and smiled with such kindness, making Yuu to blush and realize that the boy in front of her was quit cute and surely in the future he would became a handsome man.

"You're cute when you blush; you should try smiling too,"

Yuu even blush more by his comments, how the hell was she goanna smile when there's nothing to smile,

"I-I can't"

"Yes you can!"

Nowaki started to tickle her and immediately she started to giggle

"See, you smiled, just look at that smile! It's beautiful!"

Yuu turned red like a tomato but yet she didn't stop smiling. It had been a long time since she had laugh (and smiled) with someone or_ because_ of someone. She had… really miss it.

"T-Th-Thank you"

She whispered while covering her face with Nowakis jacket, but unknown to her Nowaki had heard her clearly. _She's so cute,_ he thought while hugging her like an older brother hugging his little sister.

_She was a really cute chilled _

Since that night they became really close (as if they were really brother and sister) and the teachers at the orphan were happy of Yuu opening up to someone and that that _someone _was Nowaki. But for everyone's surprise, Yuu was not the quit shy and nerves little girl, but she was all the opposite! Since she got more conferrable around people she had started to do the unthinkable such as trying to ride the dog (and actually made it) and scared the teachers at night when she couldn't sleep by screaming in a dark hall or disrespect the teacher! There was even this time she had climb the biggest tree in the playground just to save a baby kitten from falling! And she would have not made it alive if it wasn't by Nowaki who had catch her when she had fallen from the tree. She was happy, he was happy, they were happy… Everything was fine, right?

Wrong

3 years had passed in a blink and on a rainy day the orphanage had an unexpected visit of two persons.

_I wish they had never come_

Nowaki was with Yuu when she was called out by a teacher to tell her, "your parents are here to peak you up," and with those simple words she ran out of the room they were in, and behind her Nowaki fallowed not understanding what the teacher meant by Yuu's parents piking her up. He knew for sure that Yuu didn't have any parents (that's why she was in an orphanage, right?) and that now one had ask for an interview with her to adopt her so… What was going on?

When they reached the entrance of the orphanage Nowaki slowly stopped when he saw Yuu been hugged by a woman with long brown hair that covered her face and Yuu's hole body. And next to them there was a tall man with black hair and blue eyes kneeling down crying while hugging the two of them with loveliness that Nowaki had never experience before.

When both adults had let go of Yuu they started to babble about they were sorry of living her, that the danger was finally over, that she was able to go back with them… to go home.

_Why did they take her away from me?_

He was silent the hole conversation between the _family _in front of him… he felt he didn't belong there. But when Yuu called Nowaki's name he snapped out of his thoughts and introduce himself properly to Yuu's parents. When he did he realize that he didn't had a really good look to Yuu's mother, and when he did he felt his cheeks heeding up by the beauty that was standing in front of him! She did not just have beautiful green eyes and healthy long hair, but as well a perfect curve body, a perfect face shape, a cute nose, and a gorges smile! It made him wonder if Yuu would look like her mother when she grew older… he really hoped.

When he glance to Yuu's father he had to admit that the man was handsome with his black hair that reached his ears and eyes, his bright blue eyes, his muscular face, and his strong body (especially his arms). He didn't know why but at the moment the man smiled he got scared.

They both thanked him of taking good care of their precious daughter, but she had to go back with them.

He didn't ask them why she had to live or why they left her here and until now they had to take her away… from him.

He waited until Yuu and he were alone and that's when he asked everything he wanted to know

"Who are they really?"

"Hu? Oh, my parents"

"Adoptive parents?"

"My biological parents""

"How!?"

"They just are"

"Why were you here in the first place?"

"I had to"

He wasn't going nowhere with this simple answers

"That's not an answer!"

"Nowaki I can't tell you!"

"Why can't you?"

"I'm not allowed to"

"Why?"

"Because it's risky"

"How?"

"Stop asking so many questions!"

She started to cry and that's when Nowaki calmed down his anger, of all things he hated, seen her cry was the worst. And she was crying right now because of him. What was so wrong of telling him the reason why she was left on an orphanage?

"I'm sorry… But I'm scared that if a tell you you'll be hurt,"

She said while sobbing under her little palms. Nowaki kneeled in front of her and grabbed her little hands and tried to remember something her parents had told her a while ago to allow him to know why she was left in this orphanage for 3 years. And then he remembered,  
"But didn't your parents said that it was over, that everything was fine now?"

He knew he was been pushy with her (something he has never done before) but right now it was something really series (even though he was just 9 years old)

"I-I know but… I don't know"

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you"

"Then?"

She sigh heavily while still thinking about telling him the truth or not. They were just kids at that time so what would the consequences be if just one more person knew

"Well… first promise me you won't tell anyone!"

"I promise!"

She gave another sigh, preparing herself to tell her only best friend of the only pass he didn't know about her,

"I myself don't really understand what's going on, on my family but of what I understand is that… Me and my tween brother have a weird type of blood, and bad people want to use our blood for experiments,"

"Wha-"

"SHHH! Just be quiet and listen..! What I'm going to tell you I heard it by coincident when I was 4 so just be quiet while I explain,

Nowaki just nod

"I was put in this orphanage because the last one I attended to… those bad people discover where I was and went there and tried to 'adopt' me but the principle didn't let them because she knew about me and my parents, but those man… they… got mad and… they took out some guns and t-they s-sh-shoot her… and the other kids too… the teaches…They killed all of them… because of me"

She started to cry again, but this time she cried even harder than before and Nowaki didn't know how to react. He did understand Yuu's situation, well kind of, but yet he couldn't believe what she had been through at such a young age!

His madness faded away and was filled up now with sadness, "e-everything is over now Yuu," he tried to cheer her up, "they won't hurt you no more, everything is okay… I'm here, your parents are here so don't cry," he hugged her even tighter than before, s cared that she will fade away from his arms of so much tear falling down her eyes that had always shown happiness and innocence. They stayed in that same position for some minutes more, until it was time for Yuu to go home.

Nowaki saw the family all together once again after saying his last goodbye to Yuu and he saw how chatter happily about whatever families talked about, he wasn't putting much attention to their chatting but he was looking at Yuu all the time until the family left, but before Yuu took a step out of the orphanage she let go of her mother's hand and ran towards Nowaki and hugged him tightly, or so her parents thought she did because in reality she had kissed Nowaki in the lips.

_My first kiss_

He was so surprise that he didn't know how to respond, he just stood there all paralyze. When Yuu let go she gave him one her scary smirks and whispered to him, "I want my first kiss back when I see you again," and then she kissed him again but this time in the cheek and said loud and clear, "I love you Nii-chan"

And then she left

_But she never came back_

6 hours only had pass when the orphanage had a call from a Hospital telling them that Yuu's parents had died in a horrible car accident cause by the strong rain that evening. But the news that chocked the teachers the most was that Yuu's body wasn't found inside the car.

The teachers had told the cruel news to Nowaki first, right after the Hospital hang up, and he couldn't believe what they had told him. He cried for days, even weeks, and when it was the funeral he didn't go. Not because he didn't want to but because he wasn't invited, nor the principle of the orphanage. The world was cruel with him. What did he do to deserve all this torture?

He was left in an orphanage right after been born, he had been bullied, he had been called so many things by parents who thought that he didn't understand, he was hurt here and there, and now his best friend is missing! Or maybe even dead!

Since then all his chilled hood was a lonely one. He didn't talk to no one, not even to the teachers, making them to think that he was numb. But it was proof it was a lie when he got in middle school when he told all the teachers that when he ended middle school he wanted to work, leave alone and go to school all at the same time. They were chock. Not just that he had talked again after a long time but mostly because of his unexpected decision. They tried to convince him to wait till he graduated high school but he turned them all down when he disagree with a firm voice. Almost a man's voice.

Middle school was completely different as in elementary, he started to socialize more with people and he even got in the Basketball team and was president too (Mostly because all the girls of his school voted for him) and he started to smile again.

He had a good Middle school life

And just like he had planned, he graduated from Middle school with honors and with the best scores in tests in the entire school (something he didn't really planed) and he immediately started to look for a work and eventually stabled himself at a library, a flower shop, and a pharmacy. And as if the world was starting to love him, a man who had constantly visit his work place at the pharmacy offered him a work at the Hospital he worked at. And Nowaki gladly accepted the offer of Dr. Kamiyo.

The first two weeks he loved working at the Hospital, he loved the people, the kids he constantly worked with and been able to help Dr. Kamiyo. But then his life turned even more interesting when Dr. Kamiyo told him to check on two of his favorite patients, Misaki Takahashi and Shinobu Tsakutsi, because he had an important event with his son that exact day and he was the only one he trusted the most to take care of those two, so he accepted.

First he stopped in Misaki's room but when he knocked several times he enter the room and discovered that Misaki wasn't there. It was strange for Nowaki that the Kid Misaki wasn't there so he checked his papers if he got the right room, but while checking the papers he found a sticky note that said if Misaki wasn't in his room he might be with Shinobu, so he went to Shinobu's room to check but there was no one inside that room either! With panic in his eyes he checked his papers again and that's when he found another sticky note that said that if they weren't in their rooms then they will be in the next door of Shinobu's room that conduce to the stairs. Nowaki gave a hard sigh of frustration and started to walk towards the door that had a drawing of a stick figure running down some stairs, surely it was were the stairs were, but before he opened the door he heard a guitar play and some seconds later someone started to sing. It was a soft but at the same time it was a laud voice, creating the perfect melody for whatever song or tune this person was singing.

"I'm tired and I'm lost  
I don't wanna be found  
I put my heart and my soul  
And strength in this now

So forgive me 'cause I won't forget that  
Yeah, this world has changed me  
So you know when you ask me

Who are you now?  
Did you say what you want?  
Don't go back to the start  
I'm asking, who are you now?  
Did they break you apart?  
Won't you fight back for what you want?

Sometimes you gotta fall before you fly  
We're gonna work it out"

Nowaki had put his ear against the door to hear better the beautiful voice singing with a soft tone that made you cry or relax, and in his case it made him relax even though that the lyrics were slightly sad.

"Don't, don't, don't wake me up  
'Cause I hate who I am today  
So come on, come on  
And just take, take, take what you want  
Is it now what we're living for?  
We're always wanting more

You made me hate my own reflection  
Question every choice I make  
So I could try to be perfect  
But I won't try to be fake

So forgive me 'cause I really could care less that  
This world has changed me  
So you know when you ask me

Who are you now?  
Did you say what you want?  
Don't go back to the start  
I'm asking, who are you now?  
Did they break you apart?  
Won't you fight back for what you want?

Sometimes you gotta fall before you fly  
And sometimes you really live, you've gotta try

We can change it all together, in the end you're gonna find  
That what we felt in our hearts was real the whole time  
When you open up your eyes, I hope that you find  
Who you are, who you are"

Unconsciously Nowaki had open the door and there in the first three stairs there was two young boys, one singing and the other one playing the guitar. He couldn't see their faces but he was sure that it was the two boys he was looking for, but instead of calling them he continue hearing the song they were playing.

"Who are you now?  
Who are you now?

Who are you now?  
Did you say what you want?  
Don't go back to the start  
I'm asking, who are you now?  
Did they break you apart?  
Won't you fight back for what you want?

Sometimes you gotta fall before you fly  
Sometimes you gotta fall before you fly  
We're gonna work it out"

When they had finish Nowaki started to clap, making the two boys to realize his presence behind them. Misaki was the first to greet him with a kind smile and present himself and Shinobu. The first thing that Nowaki thought when he saw this two was that they both had to have a tough life by how they looked; Misaki had a bandaged eye and a broken leg and arm, while Shinobu had his head bandage as well as his hands, wrists, and legs. They both looked so innocent and broken physically and mentally that Nowaki felt like he had to protect those two, but his surprise was that those two _innocent boys_ weren't as innocent as they looked. While the days pass Nowaki learned more about Misaki and Shinobu, how old they were, what they are like, what they like, what they don't, what their pass was like, etc. And by every answer they gave him he was shock or simply he didn't have words to describe their situation, he thought his life was tough but this two showed him that theirs other people that are having problems of their own. That it wasn't just him.

Misaki and Shinobu took a liking to Nowaki and Dr. Kamiyo realize this when both boys had ask him were Nowaki was because he hadn't visit them for 2 days! They both looked like two kids looking for their love one, he had told Nowaki the next day, and because of that statement Nowaki had blush of how much those two loved him. He felt special… Needed. Months had pass till Misaki's bandage was taken off and that's when Nowaki and Shinobu clearly saw his face for the first time! He had such a pretty face that it made Shinobu blush by just seen him while Nowaki just couldn't stop looking not just because his beauty but because he reminded him of Yuu. It had been years since he last thought about her, he felt like he was seen her right in front of him. But not just that, Misaki resemble even more the mother of Yuu, the color of hair, the face shape, the kind facial expression, heck even the color of eyes were the same! But even though he had cross with the idea that Misaki might had been Yuu's tween brother, he let it slip and continue acting like he never thought about all this similarities. He made a mental note that even if he was or wasn't Yuu's tween, he will still take care of him.

When both Shinobu and Misaki left the Hospital, Nowaki thought he will never see them again, he felt lonely and left over. But not even two days had pass when he saw both of them out of the hospital, they had said, "we were waiting for you to go eat," and by this Nowaki felt more alive than ever thanks to those two kids that enter his lonely life.

_The three of us have been really good friends since then_

He thought while walking down the stairs of the second floor of the school, he was still thinking of the pass until he felt that something was missing,

_Shit! My bag-pack!  
_He run back to his class and then he remembered that Miyagi might be still in class having sex with that one girl, _Ugghh but i need it for today! I have the Hospitals papers their!_

He let out a frustrated sigh and decided to go to his class even if he had to see two people having sex. It disgusted him. Well it wasn't as if he wasn't a virgin himself, he had had sex with some man and women in the pass but he really never loved them, he was just trying to fill up that hole in his heart but he never could with them. Nowaki gave another heavy sight and got angry at himself by making himself fill sad. When he was about to take a turn to the right where his class was he saw Shinobu out of his talking with Miyagi.

_What is he doing here?_

He saw Shinobu's lips move but he couldn't clearly hear what he was saying but he was able to hear Miyagi's scary laugh

"That's disgusting you know," Myiagi said with smirked in his lips, "I'm not gay you know kid, and if I was I assure you I wouldn't go out with someone so un-cute, weird, nerdy, geek, and mostly a FREAK like you!"

Shinobu wanted to cry at those comments, he had heard them multiple times and it never really bother him but hearing them said by the one you like hurts like if you were been stabbed by thousands of knifes. But yet he didn't cry instead he said, "Sorry for bothering you Myiagi-sempai," and he bowed his head down but if that wasn't enough for Miyagi to insult him he said,

"Go suck someone else's dick"

"Hu?"

"You are obviously desperate"

"What?"

"Because you can't get any pussy you decided to try with man"

"N-No that's-"

"No? Ha! Don't lie, no one is born gay, people TURN gay because people like you!"

Shinobu snapped at his comment and automatically his hand curled into a punch and swing it straight to Miyagi's face making him heat the wall that was inches behind him and fall down to the grown while touching his face,

"Who are you to judge me!? Who are you to judge gay people! You don't know anything!"

"I say what I see"

"No, you say what you think, and what you think is masochist!"

"So? I'm a normal man, not like you"

"And what about your brother?"

"What with my brother? How you know I have a brother? Were you stalking me?"

"No! Your brother's name is Nakatsu Yo he's the same age as me and his GAY!"

Myiagi stood up and grabbed Shinobu by the neck and was about to punch him but before he said, "Apologies and I'll let you go,"

"Your brother is gay, ask him!"

That was it Myiagi put his fist up and was just about to heat Shinobu in the face if it wasn't for Nowaki who stopped his fist in time, and put Shinobu behind him

"You will not punch nor touch Shinobu ever again!"

"What!? You're defending him?"

"Yes! And let's make this clear Yo-san, if you ever dare to hurt Shinobu again I'll kill you!"

"Ha! I don't want to hurt you Kusama-kun so move!"

"No!"

"This doesn't concern you!"

"Yes it does! His my friend"

"What!? Your friend? This homo?"

"don't call him that"

"But that's what he is, a disgusting homo!"

Nowaki had let that pass but when he heard Shinobu cry he snap and punch Myiagi in the cheek were Shinobu had punch him before and push him to the wall so hard that it cracked the wall

"The disgusting one here is you! You who has had sex with each and one of the girls in this school that probably they are all contaminated with STD's because of you! It even disgusts me to have a girlfriend"

Myiagi stared with wide eyes not believing that Nowaki, who's is always quiet and it's all Mr. Goody had punch him and is yelling at him just to defend a kid who insulted _his_ brother by saying that he was gay!

"Let go Kusama, this is between me and that kid!"

"What do you have against gay people? What did gay people do ever to you?"

"They made my family separate! My father left my mother for another man! That's what Homos did to me!"

At this Nowaki let go of Miyagi and with no other word to say he left with Shinobu. Completely forgetting the reason why he came back.

When they had rich the schools roof he hugged Shinobu's trembling body and tried to sooth him with sweet words but he just couldn't calmed him down. The shock of been insulted by the person he liked was too much for Shinobu to bear, he was crying rivers out of his eyes.

Nowaki didn't have no other choice but to call Misaki and right after 2 minutes he had called him and tell him what was going on he had burst out of the door and ran towards Shinobu and hugged him and Nowaki without asking any questions, he had imagine this was going to happen after Shinobu had confess to Myiagi but reality was worse than the imagination. There they staid in the same spot for the rest of the day, not knowing that Shinobu's actions was goanna bring a lot of consequences

* * *

Miyagi staid in that same spot were Nowaki had left him, he had told Riku to live him alone and she did after all she had gotten what she wanted. After thinking of everything that had happened that day he made a decision, he will call his people, his gang, not to beat Shinobu but to investigate about him and then he will call his brother not because that kid told him to but because he wanted to!

He got his phone out of his pocket and called Akihiko who was part of his gang. A lot of people knew that Myiagi and Akihiko had a gang, but it looked like Nowaki and Shinobu didn't know that and that gave him an advantage. Somehow those two got his attention, both heat really hard and Shinobu's hand weren't of a normal nerd, they were really hard as if he was used to punching, if it had been another person the had hurt themselves, but he didn't...

and then there was him knowing his brother, how did he know about him? they didn't even got to the same school, maybe they used to go to the same school or... or what?

When Akihiko answered after the 3rd call he told him to call his top man to do a job for him, that he will explain everything when they meet.

"what happened this time Miyagi? I know you to well"

"lets just said that I want a new toy to mess around with"

* * *

**Note: I'm sorry I'm sooo late! a month late to be exact. :(**

**I have been dealing with this drama at school and I want to like leave it but it follows me UGHHH! and mostly that it resulted that I have summer school! its not my fault Biology is hard!**

**but ooohhh weeelll**

**Okay now, half of this chapter I know it was about Nowakis past, but I want you to get a view of the other character past, and I know this story is manly about Usagi-san and Misaki but as much I love this couple I love the others as well!**

**And I know I kinda made Miyagi an asshole but don't worry he will eventually fall for Shinobu but will shinobo will still love him or nawwww?**

**oh right the song that Misaki and Shinobu was singing is "Who are you now?" by Sleeping with Sirens**

**ummmmmm I think that's all I need to say sooooo hope you liked this chapter!  
Pleas Review! I will love you to Review pleaass :D)**

**Peas! **


End file.
